the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoso
'Approval:' 7/12/14 8 feats Razze v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Yoso is generally the not talkative around people he doesn't know, but he is open with friends. His mind is set on the goal of becoming stronger than anyone he would encounter. He likes the water, and he often can be found visiting beaches or lakes. He likes to swim, but he also likes to explore, his mind constantly tries to find something to entertain himself with, he will get bored of something easily if it isn't very fun to him. He likes people, yet he doesn't like talking to strangers. He loves animals, any animal, even spiders and snakes, unlike some who are deathly afraid of those creatures. Yoso has white hair, and stunning red eyes, he often sports a smug smile, but it fits his frame very nicely. Yoso likes to wear suits, and he wears them often, even in fights. Sugar is like crack for Yoso, its not good for him, it makes him very crazy and mood swingy. 'Stats' (Total:75) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Curse Mark ' '''Genin 2: Steel Release ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A (Summoning Contract) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Sage Mode) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Truth Seeking Orbs) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 0 Curse Mark Feats #'1st State' - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja. When activated dark marks spread across the body. (+3 to Strength and Speed) 10 CP/round.' ' #'2nd State' - Further increases physical abilities. The 'cracks' spread till they cover every inch of skin, the after-effects of this vary. Upon activating the 2nd state Yoso's white hair spikes up a bit. (+5 to Strength and Speed) 20 CP/round #'Curse mark chakra' - The user gains a pool of cursed mark chakra that can be released into the user's body at will. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) Steel Release Feats #'Steel Release: Dark Blade Dance' - Several blades made of black steel pop out all at once from all over the user's body. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The Blades can be used to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range due to few gapes between each blade. (This is just like Kimimaro's Dance of the Larch except instead of bone it is blades made of black steel) (20cp/ 10cp maintain to keep it out) Medical Ninjutsu Feats #'Mystical Palm Technique' - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Stat Feats x3 Equipment *6 - 1 Chakra conducting sword *3 - Chakra Pill *2 - single smoke bomb 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 45' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Thursday' *''QP EARNED THIS WEEK = 4''/12 S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 10 ' 'C-Rank: 2 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''B RANK : #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snowy_Thieves 4qp 2k ryo 6/12/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Forest 4qp and 2k ryo 6/14/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Inn 4qp and 4k ryo 6/15/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cursed_Cave 4qp and 2k ryo 6/19/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Hunters 4 qp and 2k ryo 6/30/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Undead_Nightmare 3 qp and 1.5k ryo 7/04/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Cream_Again%3F 3 qp and 1.5k ryo 7/04/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandits_Encampment 4 qp and 2k ryo 7/10/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Secrets 4qp and 2k ryo 7/11/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shovels 4qp and 2k ryo 7/18/14 C RANK : #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brute_and_the_Tower 4 qp and 2k ryo 6/29/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stupid_Smugglers 3qp and 2k ryo 6/29/14 Ryo * Ryo earned: 67000 * Ryo left: 67000 * 16500 from Connor * 29500 from Clais 'History and Story' 'Early Life' Yoso was born in Iwagakure, his father was the head of the anbu division of Iwagakure. His mother was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. His sister was born when he was 4, he loved her dearly. Yoso showed great aptitude in being a ninja at a very early age. He stood out in his academy class, and graduated at the top. He was often assigned to missions to konoha as envoys with his squad. After a mission to konoha with his squad when he was 14, he was ambushed on the way home. His squad was wiped out, and he was taken hostage. He appeared in Iwagakure 2 weeks after the incident, with a curse mark on his chest, and the heads of his captors in his hands. Upon returning home, he came back to his father, mother, and sister missing. No one had memory of them, and everyone claimed him to be the tsuchikages grandson. He was brought up doing missions and training since these events. Chunin Yoso recently found a letter that held a lead to the disappearance of his family. Vetku Segashi - Yoso became good friends with Vetku after they missioned together often. He considers him a strong ally. Raiden Uchiha - Raiden is a good friend of Yoso's, the two mission together often. Category:Character